1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical alternator systems and particularly the stator employed in conjunction with a flywheel/rotor in a gasoline engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a marine engine alternator construction, and particularly the stator assembly therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in engines, and particularly small engines and marine engines, to employ the flywheel thereon as a rotor portion of an alternator, and to locate a stator within the flywheel/rotor.
In such prior art systems, the stator has been expensive and difficult to construct since the pole legs of the stator have coil bobbins permanently mounted thereon and wherein a pole end face of the pole legs is substantially widened, thus preventing placement and removal of coil bobbins thereon. In such prior art systems, the coils are wound on the bobbins with the bobbins in place on the stator legs. Furthermore, the laminations stacked to form the stator are typically impregnated or laminated as a group to maintain overall stator integrity. Such techniques are costly and require excessive manufacturing time.